1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a glass run adapted to be attached to an inner periphery of a door frame of a motor vehicle to provide a seal between the door frame and a door glass.
2. Description of Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1, door frames 10a, 10b are respectively provided in a front door 12a and a rear door 12b on an upper side of a belt line thereof. In the rear door 12b, a division bar 14 extends from a lower surface of an upper side portion of the door frame 10b on the rear side thereof. A quarter door glass 16 is secured on the rear side of the division bar 14. A glass run 22b is attached to the door frame 10b and the division bar 14 on the front side thereof, and a door glass 18 is mounted in the glass run 22b so as to be raised and lowered therealong.
A quarter weather strip 20 is attached along the quarter door glass 16 to seal the quarter door glass 16 against the door frame 10b and the division bar 14. And the glass run 22b attached to the door frame 10b and the division bar 14 seal the door glass 18 against the door frame 10b and the division bar 14.
With this arrangement, the quarter door glass 16, the quarter weather strip 20 and the division bar 14 are needed, thereby increasing the production costs and the vehicle weight.
Under the above circumstances, it has been proposed to remove the division bar 14. In this case, as shown in FIG. 2, in order to improve the designability around the door glass, an ornamental molding portion 24 is formed integrally with an outer cover lip 26 of a rear vertical portion 28 of a glass run 30 so as to protrude obliquely frontwardly.
With this arrangement, in order to form the rear vertical portion 28 and the ornamental molding portion 24, a large-sized integrally molding device is required. With this device, the arrangement of a mold becomes complex to increase the production costs thereof, and the molding time becomes long to lower the productivity. In addition, since the rear vertical portion 28 and the ornamental molding portion 24 are integrally formed, they cannot flex at different angles, respectively, upon attaching them to the door frame 10b. As a result, preferable flexibility of the glass run 30 is not obtained, whereby it takes much time to attach the same to the door frame 10b. 
FIG. 3 shows another glass run 32 for a vehicle door, in which a rear vertical portion 32 and an ornamental molding portion 36 extend from a rear corner 38 obliquely frontwardly (see Japanese patent application laid-open No. 2002-264661, for example). In this case, the ornamental molding portion 36 is integrally formed with the rear vertical portion 32 so that the production costs may increase, and the assembly efficiency may lower.
FIG. 4 shows still another glass run 40 for a vehicle door, in which an outer cover lip is cut off in a joint between a rear vertical portion 42 and an outer weather strip 44, and then, a molded outer cover lip 46 is formed integrally with the outer weather strip 44 (see Japanese patent application laid-open No. Hei 9-150634, for example). In this case, a corner portion jointed to the outer weather strip 44 merely joints the outer cover lip 46 of the rear vertical portion 42 to the outer weather strip 44 so that such an ornamental molding portion as to partly cover the door glass is not provided.
And, FIG. 5 shows a further glass run 48 for a vehicle door, in which a rear vertical portion 50 is formed obliquely frontwardly in a joint to an outer weather strip 52 (see Japanese patent application laid-open No. 2002-283852, for example).
This glass run 48 is produced by forming an attaching portion (molding portion) 54 of a synthetic resin, and a glass seal lip 56 of a rubber like elastic body separately from each other, and joining them to each other. Therefore, upon attaching the glass run 48 to a door frame, it takes time to form and assemble the attaching portion (molding portion) 54 and the glass seal lip 56.